LOST
The TV show LOST is well-known for its continuity through the alternating perspectives of a large majority of the recurring cast. This Season 3 episode, Exposé, follows the perspectives of two new characters, Nikki and Paolo, that are seen complaining in previous episodes that they never follow the main characters on adventures. The episode explores their involvement in a diamond theft prior to boarding the main plane that would crash land on the island, after a dramatic intro which briefly shows the end in which Nikki and Paolo stumble out of the jungle and supposedly drop dead. While viewers believe the characters are dead, the episode ends as flashbacks reveal paralyzing spiders bite the two characters. The main cast mistakes them as dead and they are buried alive, with Nikki's eyes opening as the last pile of dirt covers her face in her grave. This episode, though it is my personal favorite, is widely regarded as one of the worst and most jarring episodes of LOST, and can be fixed with a replacement of characters. With an amazing premise and a darker concept, this episode should focus on two previously developed characters that undergo the same conflict. Two of the more developed secondary characters like Charlie the former drug-addict and Desmond the clairvoyant new addition, should follow the same plot. The introduction should be the same-- foreshadowing the death of the characters and then jumping backwards to explain the situation that led up to there. However, instead of the greed from a diamond theft that causes conflict, the characters should be fighting over a new secret discovery on the island, perhaps a stash of old money or food from the island's previous inhabitants. This would be something these characters would have a conflict over, albeit in more of a lighthearted manner. While Desmond and Charlie are fighting over who has rights over this new discovery for most of the episode, the conflict resolves almost as the actual episode does. The main difference is where the two characters are bitten by the paralyzing spiders, they wake up just before they are buried. They explain their discovery to the rest of the characters after their brush with death, and all is well as everyone benefits from their hidden cache. This retains the shock that they are alive, but doesn't forcibly kill two well-developed characters, so Charlie can very unfortunately die later and Desmond can live a happy life. This episode will remain a filler episode, but develops the characters more in preparation for their major roles later on. It explores their friendship and rivalry while giving the audience a dramatic wait while learning what happens to some of the best characters on the show. This change would keep the suspense and brilliant writing of the episode while adding something substantial to the plot as well. Looking at the full story it might seem as the lost is a very confusing plotline. And it is with all of the twists and turns within the series itself it is hard to keep track of where the show is actually trying to take you. The producers should have realized that being so confusing to the audience might raise some confusion within its viewers therefore making the show kind of hard to keep track of. The producers and writers should've made the twist interns little bit more subtle therefore making it easier to follow for the viewers. There were a lot of good things about the series however, because of all of the super natural tendencies it seems to be either the show is a mysterious series or supernatural series however the viewers can't really get a hold of this grassed therefore the writers should've taking this into consideration. We as yours don't realize that the cast is actually dead until the very end which does make everything coming to play however it makes it seem as though maybe the writers didn't know where to turn to at the end of the series of making it hard for them to write something that would've been more easy for the viewers to understand rather than making it so twisty and confusing.